Episode 206
Sugod is the two hundred sixth episode overall and the fifty-eighth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 3, 2017. Summary LilaSari wakes up Amarro. She said she can leave him for the moment to go after Deshna, since he might not yet be well, but Amarro said he will not let her go alone. Hagorn orders his Mashnas to have Pirena bound. He leaves in order to consult Ether. Asval wonders how Pirena was able to enter. Pirena replied that he will learn the answer. Danaya and Alena tunnel their way in and emerged from the earth, beating the Etherian soldiers along the way. The Sang'gres fight the Mashnas, during which Danaya slew Odessa with her own arrow. Andora catches the Sang'gres off-guard and orders them to fight against each other. Asval was amused, saying that they don't need to attack Lireo for the sisters are fighting each other; Andora regretted that Minea was not there. Minea buys weapons from the Barbaros. They thank her. Amarro and LilaSari encountered Minea. Amarro said she is now on Hagorn's side and is opposing her own daughters. Meanwhile, the Sang'gres continue fighting each other. Andora wanted to see who the best Sang'gre is. Asval told Andora to keep them fighting to the death. Minea asked Amarro and LilaSari for proof that they were not deceiving her. Amarro said she probably can't remember because a spell had been used to make her forget her own daughters. Suddenly, there were explosions all around Hagorn's camp as the Gunikars led by Memfes rescued the Sang'gres. Andora tries to control their minds, but they were unaffected. Memfes, who was holding Alena, told the Sang'gres that they should leave, and they did so. The Sang'gres and the Gunikars reappeared in Lireo. Danaya heals their wounds. Danaya instructs Hitano and Muros to take gold from the treasury to reward their rescuers. Memfes said he would not accept, and it was enough for him that they were safe, especially his beloved Alena. Pirena, Danaya, Aquil and Imaw were intrigued and teased her, but an annoyed Alena said she would not tell them anything. Hagorn was annoyed when he learned that the Sang'gres have escaped. Andora said they were assisted by a tribe from Adamya. Asval said they should have killed them instead of playing around, which angers Andora. Hagorn said they would immediately attack Lireo after Minea arrived. Back in Lireo, Danaya was disappointed that they did not find their mother in Hagorn's camp. Pirena said she has a feeling that they will be reunited soon. Minea sneaks LilaSari and Amarro inside Hagorn's camp and told them to hide so no one can see them. LilaSari asked Minea how she can see Deshna; Minea replied that they will leave their camp and once they are gone, she can see her daughter. LilaSari thanks her, but Minea said it would cost them something. Minea said the weapons will be arriving. Hagorn said they must leave as soon as possible. Minea looks towards LilaSari and Amarro before leaving. In Lireo, Imaw was also disappointed that they were not able to recover Minea, since he would like to ask what is happening in Devas. Danaya wonders about it as well. Emre and Cassiopea arrived at Devas, but Ether appears and blasts them with her power. Andora had the weapons distributed. Asval holds an arrow and said it was time to give the signal. Fireworks were seen in Lireo. Soldiers wondered about it, but they thought it was only a celebration. Manik sees this and goes. Hitano secretly watches over Manik. Emre summons the De-jar and uses it against Ether. He asked her to choose between leaving them alone and death. Ether leaves. Emre praised the power of Haliya's weapon. Emre then saw that Cassiopea was getting weaker, and helped her. Deshna tries to make an Etherian soldier leave her by asking for food, but the soldier kept his guard. Meanwhile, LilaSari and Amarro fought soldiers in Hagorn's camp. Deshna asked her Etherian guard to assist her in moving her bed. She took the opportunity to beat him, saying that she doesn't want to be in that place anymore, and leaves. LilaSari used her petrification ability to destroy a soldier, and continues looking for Deshna. Cassiopea gets weaker. Seeing them, she tells Arde and Keros that they will eventually die due to her venom. Keros said they seemed not to have lost hope, and volunteers to face them. A barrier prevents Emre from entering the interior of Devas. He attacks it using the De-jar. Mayca instructs Wantuk to go to Sapiro. While Ariana, Muyak and Paopao were walking, Manik told Ariana to come with him. She said she would not go. Aquil and Hitano asked him why. Manik said the enemies are coming. Emre breaks the barrier, but Keros appears. Emre uses the De-jar to subdue Keros, but he said that Arde would exterminate the Ivtres in Devas if Emre proceeds. Keros said they are now weak, and asked them if they wish to continue the fight. Emre cursed and said he would return. Keros leaves. Emre told Cassiopea to come with him, because he knew where they should go. Pirena interrogates Manik about where he got the information. Manik refused to answer, but told them he is not a bad person and did not wish them harm. Danaya sent Aquil and Hitano to watch out. She gathers the others in the main hall. Hitano, Muros and Aquil see Hagorn's forces approach them in Lireo. Aquil told Muros to tell the others. Aquil wonders how the enemies would be able to bypass the barrier; Hitano recounts that Juvila had such power. Juvila sends two spheres inside the barrier, which turned out to be Hagorn and Andora. Hagorn used the Air and Soul Gems, blessed by Ether's power, to destroy the barrier of Lireo. Another sphere appears beside Hagorn, and he said it already knew what to do. The sphere goes inside, followed by Hagorn and Andora in sphere form. Muros tells the Lambanas to give the signal for war, and the soldiers to sound the war-horn and warn the other soldiers. The people in the main hall heard the war-horn. Ybrahim and Mayca went to their army. Paopao asked Danaya for permission to bear arms, which was granted. Paopao, Ariana and Muyak left. Imaw said he would lead the evacuation of the palace. Danaya said they probably know whom they might fight. Alena said they might fight their mother. Danaya tells her sisters to protect Lireo, and to kill their mother if necessary, because they were not only their mother's children, but also of Lireo and Encantadia. Alena and Pirena agreed. Alena, Danaya and Pirena underwent Warrior Transformation. Hagorn instructs Andora and the sphere to make sure that all enemy leaders fall. Hagorn instructs Minea and Andora to go where they should. Muros overhears them, and said Hagorn would not be able to defeat Lireo again. The episode ends with the stand-off between the Diwata and the Hathor-Etherian soldiers. Trivia *Andora refers to the Gunikars as Adamyans. References